Tom Riddle and the Opposite Evil
by hkdk
Summary: AU. Tom Riddle, a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw? Fighting against an evil Dumbledore? Saviour of the Wizarding World? Help from an adorable, Luna-esque Bellatrix? xD PROLOGUE IS UP!


**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't updated the Scorpius Malfoy story for a few months. xD**

**I truly am sorry – I've been really busy with exams. The only reason I published this was because it was left to gather dust when I should've been releasing this a while ago. :(**

**MORE COMMENTS AT THE BOTTOM!**

Prologue [Preface to Tom's Autobiography]

You're just another knowledge-hungry witch or wizard, eager to hear the story of the great Thomas Marvolo Riddle, aren't you?

Well, I was never that 'great' – okay, perhaps I was the best student in my year as well as an achiever of several school titles such as Prefect and Head Boy. That is something different and great – but the rest of my life wasn't that amazing.

If you really want to hear my story, I will have to tell you a little bit of background information before you decide to read about 'your amazing saviour'. I truly loathe that title, in all honesty. I don't deserve it; even if I have done so many things that any normal wizard would be proud of. But I'm not a normal wizard, and nor have I ever been one.

I was born to Merope [née Gaunt] and Tom Riddle on 31 December, 1926 – I was their seventh child, and the youngest of seven.

Both of my parents were the picture of perfect to all those surrounding them. My mother, Merope, was one of the most beautiful, intelligent and wise witches that my father had ever seen and was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw – she attended Hogwarts and was surprisingly sorted into Gryffindor. My father was one of the most handsome men in the Wizarding village that they both came from – Little Hangleton – and was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, attending Hogwarts two years before my mother, being unsurprisingly sorted into Gryffindor. Apparently, everyone in the village expected them to fall in love at some point – they were correct in assuming this.

My uncle Morfin and father Tom were best friends – both were the same age and attended Hogwarts together, both being sorted into Gryffindor and always talking to each other, inviting each other to the other's house as well as playing Quidditch together on the school team. Merope, my mother, often spoke with Tom and they became friends as well – my father falling in love with her when he first set eyes on her. My mother was completely unaware of this love but held similar feelings for him – my uncle Morfin had to literally bring them together in one of their many quidditch matches.

My childhood was spent with many of my parents' friends' children – my best friend being Alphard Black, the oldest son of mother's best friend, Irma Black [née Crabbe]. The Blacks are an ancient Wizarding family, descended from the great Helga Hufflepuff – the majority of the family have been sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They are one of the kindest and most charitable Wizarding families of today – they set up a charity that donates money to Squibs that are thrown out by their families.

On the completely opposite side, there are the horrifying Wizarding families with generations of dark spellcasters – one such family being the Weasleys. Their family history is filled with the blood of muggle-borns being spilled for their idea of fun – they are a family of pure-blood supremacists, caring for nobody but themselves. They are descendants of the noble Salazar Slytherin – they should be representing him well, but instead they flaunt their wealth and are filled with horrible greed, bringing dishonour to the great wizard's name.

I may be a descendant of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but I don't hate Slytherin... Neither do I believe that the Slytherins are evil, nor do I believe that Salazar Slytherin was evil. In their times, they were being hunted down by the muggles, so it is understandable that Salazar loathed them. However, I do not believe that the half-bloods or muggle-borns are worth anything less than the pure-bloods.

The Weasleys, on the other hand, loathe our family – they believe we are a bunch of blood-traitors and fools because of our relation to Godric Gryffindor.

My father jokingly said they were jealous that we had ownership of two of the four objects created by the founders – the sword of Godric Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's diadem. It took my parents a lot of travelling to locate the diadem – it was stolen by Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena.

But this is supposed to be my story, isn't it?

So I shall begin to tell you the tale of how my life unfolded at Hogwarts – the brilliant Thomas Marvolo Riddle, the saviour of the Wizarding world [and so on...], from the first letter I wrote regarding Hogwarts to the moments I found myself struggling for breath, from my first kiss to the death of some loved ones.

Signed,

Thomas Marvolo Riddle

**Did you like it? Please review or something. xD**

**I'll continue it regardless...**

**Basically, this is an AU about Tom Riddle being a descendant of Godric Gryffindor (and Rowena Ravenclaw through his mother), and instead of being the terror of the Wizarding world in the future, he's the saviour of the Wizarding world. There will be a heck of a lot of changes to families, characters and things like that. So everyone will be really different and screwed up...**

**I really want to write an AU sequel to this already, about Harry's time at Hogwarts and a short story on the Marauder's Era. xD**

**This will also be updated on deviantART: .com/art/Thomas-Riddle-and-the-Opposite-Evil-Prologue-278164856**

**Bye for now!**

**A/N: NO FLAMES PLEASE! :3 If you wanted an evil character... Trust me, you'll love the characters I'll introduce in chapter 2 onwards. xD**


End file.
